madeinamericafandomcom-20200214-history
Made In America Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Item Labels Labels: There are different labels that can be assigned to an item. Here are the labels and their ranking, from best to worst. 1. Made in the USA: this refers to a product made entirely in the US, with the possible exception of packaging. 2. Made in the USA with (90/75/60)% US Materials: this refers to a product made in the US, using at least the stated percentage of US parts. 3. Made in the USA with US and Foreign Materials: this refers to a product made in the US with some US Parts. 4. (Major component) Made in the USA: this means that a major component of the product was made in the US. 5. Assembled in the USA: this means that the product was assembled in the US, but does not guarantee that any US parts are used. Slight variations of these labels are permitted, as long as synonyms are used and the label meaning remains the same. For more details, read the "Labeling Details" section. Non-guarantees: None of the following design choices guarantees that a product is made in the United States. -Using a US flag or US colors on the packaging. -Having the words "US", "USA", "America(n)", etc. in the product name. -Stating that a product is "Designed in the USA" -Claiming that a product is made by or for a US company -Listing an address in the US or stating that the company is a US company None of these are sufficient to guarantee that a product is made in the United States. A product must have an appropriate label to be certain of US origin. Labeling Details: There are 5 labels that are used to identify products in this product guide. Read this to find out how we identify products with labels that differ from these 5 labels. To simplify labeling, certain words will be assumed to be synonyms. "Made", "Manufactured", "Produced", "Created", etc. mean the same thing. "US", "USA", "U.S.A.", "America", and "Domestic" mean the same thing. "Foreign", "Global", "Imported", and "International" mean the same thing. "Materials", "Parts", and "Ingredients" mean the same thing. "with", "of", and "from" mean the same thing. "the" is not required, and can be left out Any product that is "Made in the USA with Foreign Materials" will be considered "Assembled in the USA". Any product that is made in the United States and has unclear labeling will be considered "Assembled in the USA" unless the labeling suggests that it contains US Parts. Myths: There is a myth that that there are products labeled "Made in the USA" or "Made in USA" that are made in a town called Usa, Japan. However, this is false. These labels are FTC regulated labels, and there is little evidence that Usa, Japan is a major manufacturing center. List of Stores For a complete list of stores, check out the list of stores. We currently have 199 items in the list of stores that are made or assembled in the United States, including -83 items that are Made in the United States, -55 items that are Made in the United States with some US Parts, and -61 items that are Assembled in the United States. Important Websites Here is a list of other websites that also have information on goods made in America! https://www.madeinamerica.co/ https://www.themadeinamericamovement.com/ https://www.usalovelist.com/list/ https://www.popularmechanics.com/home/tools/a26870/made-in-the-usa/ Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse